Le roi que j'ai choisi
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Alibaba se pose des questions sur le choix qu'à fait Aladdin. Il se demande pourquoi Aladdin l'a choisi lui et pas un autre, il ne se sent pas capable de prendre ce rôle de roi. Mais Aladdin lui prouvera que c'est lui le digne roi qu'il a choisi. A vous de venir lire pour savoir comment tout cela va se passer. Fic publié sur AliAla
1. Prologue

Auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Le roi que j'ai choisi

_Prologue_

Devant lui se trouvait Aladdin, il avait un regard un peu perdu et un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Ses cheveux bleus étaient toujours attachés en une sorte de tresse et virevoltait au gré de ses mouvements derrière son dos.

Alibaba le regarda sans rien dire, il posa ses yeux doré sur le dos de son ami et Magi et soupira discrètement.

Depuis quand avait-il autant grandit, ne put s'empêcher de se demander Alibaba alors que la réalité venait de s'imprégner en lui d'un seul coup.

Cela faisait deux jours que tout s'était terminé, que leur bataille contre cette chose noire apparu dans le ciel et avait disparu. Deux jours qu'ils venaient de se retrouver et le jeune prince ne put se demander qu'une chose, où était passé ce temps où Aladdin n'était encore qu'un enfant. Deux jours qu'il se disait qu'il aurait aimé le voir grandir un peu durant toute cette année qui venait de s'écouler.

En cet instant, il se sentait un peu perdu, perdu car il venait de voir le faussé qu'il y avait entre lui et tous les autres rois choisi pour être l'élu. Il réalisa qu'il avait encore bien du chemin à faire pour égaler ne serait-ce qu'un peu les autres prétendants.

Mais comment allait-il pouvoir s'améliorer encore, il venait de passer une année à Reim pour s'entrainer et alors que la bataille était terminée, il se sentait soudain si lasse. Si lasse de se rendre compte qu'il était peut-être devenu fort, mais loin de l'être suffisamment. Aladdin, lui avait beaucoup progressé, il avait même prit le commandement pour vaincre leur ennemi et avait délivré le vieux mage de sa prison.

Après tout, c'était lui le vrai héro de cette histoire, lui, lui il n'était qu'un ami une aide pathétique pour Aladdin.

Il se sentait tellement minable face à lui. Qu'avait-il accompli durant cette bataille, rien,… il avait juste été le seul à s'être évanouie au moment où les renforts venaient d'arriver, à regarder les autres se battre et à voir Aladdin revenir victorieux de sa discussion avec le vieux mage.

Non, vraiment, il ne valait pas grand-chose et cela lui pesait bien lourd.

…

Fin du petit prologue


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur  Tina-chou alias sasuanru-tina

**Le roi que j'ai choisi**

_Au magasin_

Alors que cela allait faire une bonne heure qu'Aladdin et Alibaba marchait dans cette rue pour faire leurs commissions, Aladdin se tourna un instant vers Alibaba et le trouva avec un air grave.

Clignant des yeux un instant, il l'observa sans rien dire et malgré lui, un petit pincement au cœur se fit sentir. Il ralentit le pas et attendit d'être à la même hauteur que son ami. Celui-ci bien trop plongé dans ses sombres pensées n'en vit rien. Aladdin le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de finalement passer à l'action.

Un sourire peint aux lèvres, un regard pétillant, heureux d'avoir retrouvé Alibaba après tant de mois séparé de lui, il n'arrivait plus à effacer son sourire de ses lèvres.

-Allez viens, Alibaba, sinon Morgie va encore nous trouver à redire qu'on va trop lentement.

Et sans laisser le temps à Alibaba de réagir, il l'entraina à sa suite, en courant, dans un magasin non loin. Le jeune prince réagit enfin en sentant les doigts fins serrant sa main avec douceur. Il réalisa alors qu'il se faisait entrainer par son ami dans la boutique la plus proche et n'en trouva rien à redire, le suivant simplement mais n'arrivant pas cependant à chasser l'amertume qui venait de s'insinuer en lui.

Il retrouva pourtant le sourire lorsqu'il entendit Aladdin rire de bon cœur au moment où ils entrèrent dans le magasin.

Durant un instant, juste un instant, Alibaba se laissa faire et Aladdin en fut plus qu'heureux, il l'entraina un peu partout dans les rayons du commerce, se fichant complètement de la tête des passants qui les regardaient de travers, n'aimant pas voir deux jeunes adultes courir de la sorte dans un shop de la ville.

-Bon alors, Morgie nous a demandé d'acheter des patates,… de la viande,… des bougies… du chocolat,… de la crème,… du sucre…

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alibaba entendit toute la liste de commission sans pour autant vérifier sur la liste qu'il tenait dans la main. Après tout, il devait bien se l'avouer, il s'en fichait un peu de cette liste, le principale pour lui, c'est que ce soir il y ait quelque chose à manger et peu lui importait ce que cela pouvait bien être.

-Mais attends…

Cependant Aladdin n'attendit pas, cette estomac sur patte allait et venait dans les rayons en prenant tout et n'importe quoi. Son estomac grognait déjà de faim et cela tira un petit rire à Alibaba qui fit sourire encore plus le Magi, heureux d'entendre ce rire là.

-Mais enfin, tu sais bien que je meurs de faim, il faut que je me nourrisse…

Se lamenta Aladdin alors qu'il regardait de ses deux yeux bleu foncé son ami qui ne put que soupirer face à cette attitude un peu enfantine.

-Oui, mais je te rappelle quand même qu'on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent sur nous alors…

-Mais moi j'en ai….

Et Aladdin montra son gros porte-monnaie bien rempli à Alibaba qui eut des yeux de soucoupe.

-Mais-mais… mais comment…. ?

N'en revint-il pas, il observait le porte-monnaie rempli de sous. Aladin lui sourit encore plus et amusé de la tête de son ami, il lui expliqua.

-J'ai économisé et maintenant je peux tout acheter ce qui me fait envie.

Quelques seconde passèrent et finalement Alibaba laissa Aladdin acheter tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir, heureusement il lui rappela néanmoins qu'il ne devait pas tout dépenser. Sourire aux lèvres, Aladdin l'amena à sa suite pour acheter quelques petites choses en plus et ils finirent par aller à la caisse.

Arrivé là, ils entendirent une voix les interpeller.

-On se fou de qui ici ! Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! Je vous hais !

…

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur  Tina-chou alias sasuanru-tina

**Le roi que j'ai choisi**

_Un petit délinquant_

Juste devant eux à la caisse, ils virent un garçon d'à peu près l'âge d'Alibaba criant sur la caissière et tapant du poing contre la planche qui faisait office de table à dépôt.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui et personne n'osa rien dire.

-Regarde Alibaba… il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce garçon.

Aladdin regarda avec attention le jeune homme et zieuta un instant sur Alibaba qui venait de poser son regard sur le dit garçon.

-Ah bon ?

Fit Alibaba sans vraiment rien voir de plus qu'un garçon mal élevé qui criait sans vraie raison sur la pauvre caissière.

-Mais si regarde, il y a des rukhs de couleur noir.

Alibaba regarda avec plus d'attention, mais il avait beau essayer, il ne voyait rien. Constatant que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à voir les rukhs noir, Aladdin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et une couleur doré s'en échappa et recouvrit tout le corps du garçon.

A cet instant précis, le jeune prince vit alors ce que son ami voulait dire par des rukhs noir.

-Alibaba, va lui parler !

Dit simplement Aladdin alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme continuer son cirque. Alibaba, surprit sur le coup, regarda perplexe son jeune ami, mais celui-ci ne daigna pas lui accorder la moindre attention.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Demanda le jeune homme blond d'un air perplexe, pas qu'il n'avait pas envie mais il en voyait pas plus que ça l'utilité, après tout, c'était assez courant ce genre de chose.

-Parce que ça t'aidera à reprendre pied, tu dois comprendre tes compétences et ce que tu apportes aux gens Alibaba, et moi, je ne vois rien de mieux que la pratique.

Puis, Aladdin le poussa discrètement vers le jeune homme et tout en lui souriant il l'encouragea à y aller sans trop réfléchir. C'était pour lui, les meilleures méthodes dans ces cas-là.

-Fait de ton mieux, je sais que tu arriveras à l'aider.

Alibaba se frotta un instant la tête et regarda d'un œil perplexe le jeune inconnu et soupira discrètement.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me faire faire ça maintenant… je le connais même pas ce type… »

Mais malgré le malaise, le jeune prince s'avança vers l'étranger et il put sentir plus il avançait plus il percevait les rukhs noir.

-Euh excusez-moi…

Fit avec un brin d'intimité le blond en arrivant près du jeune garçon qui le regarda avec un air froid et méprisant.

Aladdin observa son ami s'approcher et voyait très clairement les rukhs blanche par milliers voler autour de son désigné, formant un halo tout autour de lui, comme pour le protéger de ceux noir de l'inconnu.

Un sourire peint sur les lèvres d'Aladdin, il avait pleine confiance en son futur roi et ne doutait pas une seule seconde sur les capacités qu'avait Alibaba à chasser toute peine, tristesse des gens par sa simple présence en utilisant que quelques mots pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. Mais ça, Alibaba devait s'en rendre compte seul, par lui-même et uniquement par lui-même. Aladdin en était sur, lorsque son protéger le découvrirait alors il aura fait un grand pas en avant pour devenir le roi qu'il espérait tant le voir muter.

Mais pour ça, il fallait le mettre à l'épreuve et le guider encore un peu, car il l'avait bien remarqué, son ami ne semblait pas avoir les idées très claires ces derniers jours et ça, Aladdin voulait y remédier au plus vite.

…

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Le roi que j'ai choisi**

_Des mots _

-Qu'est-ce tu veux la demi portion !

Rugit le jeune homme en toisant de toute sa hauteur le blond qui s'interrompit d'un coup. Il regarda la personne qui venait de le traiter de demi portion et dans son fort intérieur il le maudissait d'abrutit fini et extérieurement, les gens qui suivaient l'échange ne purent que voir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Demi portion ?

-En plus de ça t'es mal embouché la crevette ?

« Non c'est quoi son problème à ce type ? »

Alibaba sourit davantage et lui dit sur un ton enjoué…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça, je ne sais pas non plus qui tu es mais je suis sûr d'une chose et c'est bien que je trouve ton comportement injuste envers cette personne.

Alibaba avait son regard perçant posé sur le jeune délinquant et celui –ci le fusilla du regard, il le toisa et durant quelques secondes plus rien ne se passa mise à part un échange de regard entre les deux individus.

-Je sais pas qui t'es mais tu te prends pour qui au juste à venir me dire ça ! T'es qu'un imbruti et tu me files le gerbe.

-Je te file peut-être le gerbe mais apprends à parler avant de donner des insultes gratuites comme tu le fais, c'est abruti et non pas imbruti.

-Tu m'fais chier !

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse dire et faire quoique ce soit, l'homme se jeta sur Alibaba qui évita avec une certaines aisance l'assaut du jeune homme. Celui-ci tenta durant un moment de frapper le blond et lors d'une de ses manœuvres, il manqua son cou et se prit les pieds dans la canne d'un passant puis bouscula une jeune femme qui se retrouva projeté à terre.

Celle-ci se mit à pleurer et crier à la fois. Le jeune homme voulu la faire terre, il leva sa main et alors qu'il allait la frapper, une main enserra son poignée et sous la stupeur de chacun, il se fit projeter plus loin.

N'ayant pas tout de suite compris ce qui venait de se passer, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il venait d'atterrir sur le sol avec une rapidité folle.

Face à lui se tenait Alibaba qui le regardait de haut et à la surprise de tous, le blond vint près du jeune garçon et lui sourit. Il tendit sa main et d'une voix douce lui dit.

-Il est temps d'arrêter ça tu ne crois pas, un jour ça finira mal pour toi.

Aladdin regardait la scène et vit des oiseaux voltiger autour de son protéger et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, regarda avec attention le jeune garçon face à Alibaba, celui-ci le regardait avec surprise et les oiseaux noir qui l'entouraient peu de temps plus tôt, disparaissaient peu à peu, transformé par la douceur et la gentillesse dont faisait preuve Alibaba à son égard.

Bien sûr, seul Aladin pouvait voir les rukhs mais cela n'empêchait pas aux autres d'être témoins de la générosité naturelle dont faisait preuve Alibaba envers son prochain. C'était dans sa nature et avec son naturelle, Alibaba avait le don de faire des miracles.

Le jeune garçon se renfrogna un moment puis il finit par tendre la main et Alibaba la serra tout en lui offrant l'un de ses sourires. Il l'aida à se relever puis, il lâcha sa main et le garçon se mit à courir le plus loin possible d'eux. Il quitta le magasin et finalement, Alibaba se tourna vers la femme qui continuait de pleurer en silence.

-Allons, cessez de pleurer madame, il est parti. Tout va bien !

Alibaba tendit sa main vers la femme et celle-ci s'arrêta nette dans ses sanglots. Elle croisa le regard chaleureux d'Alibaba et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quelque chose en ce jeune homme lui réchauffa le cœur et toute sa peur s'envola comme par magie.

Un peu à l'écart, Aladdin observait toujours son ami et lui aussi, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami, le roi qu'il a choisi, venait de lui prouver une nouvelle fois à quel point il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

« Alibaba, tu es digne d'être le roi que j'ai choisi…J'en suis de plus en plus certain à chaque fois que je te retrouve. »

…

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur  Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Le roi que j'ai choisi

_Je ne regrette rien_

_..._

« Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais tu es une personne précieuse pour ce monde… et pour moi »

Alors qu'ils venaient de sortir du magasin, Aladdin observait du coin de l'œil son ami et continuait de sourire comme à son habitude.

De son côté Alibaba était retourné dans ses pensées.

_Flash-Back_

-J'aime ce monde Alibaba ! J'aime chaque personne qui y habite, j'aime les voir sourire, j'aime les voir évoluer. C'est vrai que j'ai souffert, c'est vrai que j'ai eu des peines et que bien souvent j'ai dû faire face au désarroi,… Mais…

Aladdin se tourna vers Alibaba et souriant, il lui dit d'un ton franc et sincère…

-Mais j'ai aussi connu tant de joies et de rires. J'ai appris tellement en rencontrant des gens différents. J'ai grandi et j'ai fait des choses extraordinaires, j'ai visité des donjons, j'ai rencontré des djinns et leurs maîtres et enfin… je t'ai rencontré toi, Alibaba !

-Mais Aladdin…

Fit Alibaba, un peu gêné par ce que son Magi lui disait.

-Je ne regrette rien !

-… hein ?

Alibaba regarda avec surprise son ami, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi celui-ci lui disait tout ça d'un coup.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir croisé ta route et d'être devenu ton ami. Et je ne changerai rien à cela.

Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Alibaba, soyons amis pour la vie d'accord et continuons de parcourir le monde, des aventures nous attendent encore.

Alibaba le regarda et puis sourit lui aussi à son tour. Il fit oui de la tête et tendit sa main à son tour.

-Oui, tu as raison, nous devons visiter le monde et vivre encore pleins de choses ensemble. Continuons notre route !

Ils se serrèrent la main et une douce lumière blanche les entoura.

-Soyons amis pour la vie !

-Oui ! C'est promis !

Aladdin était heureux et derrière eux, le soleil se couchait, laissant un magnifique paysage clore leur promesse.

« Oui, ami pour la vie… »

_Fin du Flash-back_

En ayant assez de la distance qu'Alibaba laissait se dessiner entre eux, Aladdin lui prit le bras et au milieu des gens qui continuaient leur route, il regarda les yeux dans les yeux son ami et fut surprit de voir le regard de celui-ci, si perdu.

Aladdin ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait un tel comportement, cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas d'agir ainsi.

-Alibaba ! Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! Tu peux tout me dire, nous sommes amis…

…

A suivre

Merci à tous mes lecteurs


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Le roi que j'ai choisi**

_Mon inquiétude_

_..._

Alibaba observa son ami un moment, sans rien dire, laissant les secondes s'écouler. Il ne voulait rien dire, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Aladdin pour des brouties.

Comment aurait-il pu lui avouer qu'il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Qu'il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose, rien n'allait, que… Qu'en vérité, il se trouvait être comme un moins que rien.

Comment avouer à la personne qui avait cru en lui depuis tout ce temps, qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il ne méritait pas sa confiance et qu'au bout du compte il allait le décevoir.

Alibaba fronça des sourcils et baissa la tête, inconsciemment, il ne remarqua même pas le regard de plus en plus inquiet d'Aladdin face à lui, attendant une réponse de sa part.

-Alibaba…

Sa voix montrait son inquiétude mais Alibaba ne dit rien, trop honteux d'être aussi stupide et lâche. Il n'avait rien à se venter, il ne valait rien face aux autres élus, il avait tout perdu, son pays, sa famille, ses droits… tout.

Comment remonter la pente après ça. Il ne savait pas, il se sentait si mal d'être ainsi, face à Aladdin qui l'avait toujours soutenu… il ne le méritait pas, c'était idiot…. Comment Aladdin pouvait-il ainsi fonder des espoirs en lui… il était idiot ou quoi ?

Non, en vérité c'était lui qui était idiot… Idiot d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un, d'être enfin lui-même.

Alors que les pensées d'Alibaba se fondaient de plus en plus dans la négative, il fut interrompu lorsqu'Aladdin le secoua vigoureusement et le regard perçant, les sourcils froncés, il le fusilla du regard.

-Alibaba ! Arrête de faire ça, … tu ne le vois peut-être pas… Mais tu es en train de te faire du mal pour rien !

Le regard doré d'Alibaba se posa finalement avec surprise sur le visage de son ami. C'est avec le cœur battant, qu'il vit la colère, le désespoir passer dans les yeux bleus profonds de son Magi.

-Aladdin…

Murmura le blond alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il ne trouva rien à dire, il se sentait encore plus misérable.

-Je t'en prie… dis-moi ce qui te tracasse depuis quelques jours.

Alibaba laissa un moment de silence et soupirant, il s'avoua vaincu.

-Je ne saurai pas te le dire et je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes.

Aladdin le regarda sans rien dire, il se laissa alors quelques secondes avant de dire quelque chose, il regarda son ami et celui-ci avait baissé la tête et regardait en direction d'une maisonnette et quelque chose au fond du Magi le dérangea. Quelque chose le turlupinait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus.

Son regard croisa pourtant celui de son protéger et Aladdin se sentit alors profondément triste en voyant tout le désarroi qu'il pouvait y lire dedans.

-Je ne peux rien te dire.

Et Alibaba passa près de son ami et marcha sans attendre Aladdin. Le jeune Magi cligna des yeux et se tourna pour voir la silhouette d'Alibaba s'éloigner de lui. Une boule se forma au fond de son estomac et une peur irréaliste se propagea dans tout son corps.

Aladdin tendit alors sa main vers Alibaba qui continuait de s'éloigner de lui. Il la tendit pour essayer de l'atteindre mais il n'y arrivait pas.

C'est alors, que sans prévenir, Aladdin se mit les mains sur le cœur et ne put plus bouger, il sentait son cœur battre à tout va et soudain c'était comme si tout le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à ce jour venait de s'envoler.

…

A suivre


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Le roi que j'ai choisi**

_Une faille_

_..._

Alibaba continua de marcher sans remarquer l'absence d'Aladdin à ses côtés.

Celui-ci restait pétrifié.

_Flash-back_

-Toi tu es prince ? Fais-moi pas rire ! Tu n'es qu'un bouseux de Bidonville et tu ne vaux rien !

-…

Le jeune garçon garda les yeux baissés, il ne voulait rien dire. Le simple fait de lui répondre lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Il ne le voulait pas, nourrir l'arrogance de ces gens ne les aideraient pas.

C'était ce qu'il pensait.

Le garçon tomba à terre à la suite du coup que l'autre venait de lui infliger. Il continua sa tirade, se moquant, le regardant de haut, profitant de l'inactivité de l'enfant à son égard pour le déstabiliser.

Il avait quitté le palais, il avait eu envie de parcourir les rues de sa ville natale et puis il était tombé sur lui au détour d'un carrefour. Il ne l'avait pas vu et ils s'étaient percuté tous les deux.

Après un échange de regard, Alibaba l'avait reconnu. C'était un garçon de son ancien quartier qui jouait les dur et avait souvent des problèmes de comportement violent.

-Eh Miki, tu n'crois pas que ce serait chouette de jouer un peu avec lui ?

Le jeune garçon sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il avait beau avoir pris des cours de défense, il n'était encore qu'un simple enfant, seul qui plus est, face à deux brutes qui s'étaient mis à ricaner.

-Oui, tu as raison… Après tout il lui faut une leçon de savoir vivre à ce moins que rien !

_Fin du flash-back_

Alibaba finit par remarquer que son ami n'était plus près de lui et se tourna pour regarder où il était. Il se retourna et le vit un peu plus loin derrière lui.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Aladdin était resté en retrait, il se décida à s'approcher de son ami.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Alibaba remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Aladdin avait la tête baissée et il ne voyait pas son visage, caché par les mèches de ses cheveux.

-Aladdin… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua ce qui n'allait pas chez son Magi. Celui-ci avait toujours les mains crispées sur son cœur.

-Aladdin ?

La bouche retroussée, Aladdin sentit tous ses membres trembler. Alibaba ne sut quoi faire et commença à paniquer, gesticulant autour de son ami qui semblait rester dans une sorte de léthargie. Le jeune prince finit par s'arrêter et passa une main devant le visage d'Aladdin qui resta comme statufié. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que rien ne vint changer quoi que ce soit. Puis, finalement Aladdin finit par murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Alibaba… s'il te plait…

Alibaba resta figé face à l'attitude de son Magi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ni ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il se rapprocha quelque peut pour mieux entendre la voix de son Magi. Curieux de comprendre qu'est-ce qui avait mis son ami dans cet sorte de léthargie.

-S'il… te plait !

Aladdin releva la tête et Alibaba en eut le souffle coupé. Son ami avait les larmes aux yeux et cela le perturba énormément. Il eut de la peine pour son ami et s'inquiéta davantage de son état.

-Mais enfin Aladdin… Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Aladdin secoua doucement la tête et des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues. Alibaba cligna des yeux, la surprise l'empêcha de réagir.

-Alibaba,,, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tant ! Je… je veux savoir parce que tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas te perdre !

Alibaba en resta bouche-bée. C'était sa faute si Aladdin s'était mis à pleurer, lui qui était toujours souriant. Pour la première fois, il le voyait pleurer et c'était à cause de lui. Son cœur se serra encore plus et il baissa la tête à son tour. Trop perdu, il garda le silence, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et des idées, des souvenirs s'enchainèrent dans son esprit, lui faisant aucun répit.

-S'il te plait Alibaba… Je veux t'aider !

Aladdin essuya ses larmes et regarda son ami avec insistance. Il savait qu'Alibaba n'était plus le même, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le travaillait et il voulait l'aider à trouver une solution. Parce que c'était son ami.

-Je… Je suis désolé…

Murmura Alibaba alors qu'il dévia son regard sur un point lointain.

-C'est de ma faute ! Je te demande pardon.

Aladdin ne comprenait pas les mots de son ami et voulu en savoir plus. Mais il préféra garder le silence. Ayant l'impression que la moindre remarque de sa part pourrait tout faire voler en éclat. Son ami était enfin sur le point de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

-…

Mais seul le silence répondit. Aladdin continuait d'avoir un mauvais présentement et il préféra le laisser de côté.

Mais il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que le jeune prince ne reprenne la parole. C'est d'une voix brisée, et d'une certaine manière lointaine que le Magi put entendre ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Le cœur battant, gardant son mauvais pressentiment au fond de lui, Aladdin se rapprocha de son ami pour l'écouter attentivement.

…

A suivre


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Le roi que j'ai choisi**

_Comme un soleil_

-Je voudrais être capable de protéger les gens qui me font confiance, mais… Mais à chaque fois, … je ne suis qu'un incapable !

Aladdin sentit un électro-choque le parcourir et avec affirmation il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer d'un ton autoritaire.

-C'est faux !

Un air frais vint souffler leurs cheveux et dans cette brise, un calme soudain les laissa un instant dans le silence.

Alibaba regarda Aladdin qui vint près de lui et debout, droit et fier, sûr, il regarda avec une attention sincère et un visage doux, les yeux écarquillés d'Alibaba. Il l'observa et fronça un peu des sourcils, fâché de voir que son ami se rabaissait encore de la sorte après tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli.

Il se demanda soudain combien de temps encore lui faudrait-il pour avoir pleinement confiance en lui, pour voir à quel point il avait de nombreuses qualités et combien lui faudra-t-il de fois encore devoir lui redire qu'il est quelqu'un de courageux et qu'il avait confiance en lui.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, … peu importait finalement le nombre de fois, il le ferait autant de fois qu'il en sera nécessaire. Autant de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Alibaba trouve cette flamme qui veille au fond de lui.

-Alibaba… tu es quelqu'un de courageux… Tu es la personne digne d'être le roi que j'ai choisi ! Tu es fort, arrête donc de te sous-estimer ! Tu as des capacités formidables et à chaque fois que je te regarde je les vois briller, je vois ton éclat Alibaba ! Tu brilles comme le soleil et ça rien ne pourra le faire changer.

-…

-Tu es digne d'être roi Alibaba et je resterai avec toi le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu le réalises.

-Aladdin…

Mais alors que le nom de son ami fut murmuré, Alibaba rebaissa la tête, convaincu que les mots de son ami ne restaient finalement que des mots.

-… tu as tord…

Et soudain, Alibaba se retourna et se mit à courir loin de son ami.

Aladdin, trop surpris et choqué par l'attitude si soudaine de son protéger, ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il ne put que tendre la main devant lui, en voyant la silhouette d'Alibaba s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait subitement ?

-… Ali-baba…

Trop surpris, choqué, étonné, perdu, soudain seul… Aladdin sentit son corps s'affaiblir et il tomba à genoux au milieu de la rue. Les passants s'arrêtaient un instant, le regardaient et passaient finalement leur chemin.

Aladdin n'en prit pas note, il ne fit pas attention aux autres. A cet instant, il regardait l'endroit lointain, où Alibaba avait disparu. Il restait pétrifié dans sa position, incapable de bouger son corps, d'aller rejoindre son ami… Il ne pouvait que garder sa main tendue en l'air, espérant attraper l'être qui venait de disparaitre en un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette simple question qui continuait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire,… rien du tout.

Soudain il se sentit perdu, perdu car il ne savait pas quoi faire, son corps restait figé, son cœur battait à tout rompre et un sentiment étrange venait de l'envahir. Et ce sentiment, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était celui de l'abandon. C'était ce sentiment qui le prenait et l'enveloppait peu à peu jusqu'à le recouvrir totalement.

-… Alibaba…

Il venait de le voir disparaître sous ses yeux, il venait de le perdre et il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu se produire.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi son ami avait ainsi pris la fuite, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé là, au milieu de cette rue, … seul, lui tournant le dos.

-Alibaba…

Une froideur aigue le parcouru et Aladdin sentit quelque chose de froid et mouillé lui tomber dessus. Il leva la tête et put voir des nuages noirs et gris au-dessus de lui, de ses nuages, une pluie fine, puis de plus en plus forte s'abattit sur lui.

Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il reporta son regard sur le point où Alibaba avait disparu. Il regarda un moment, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement, mais cela lui importait peu, il voulait le revoir, le retrouver.

Il voulait des explications, pourquoi être parti ainsi. Lui avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ?

Il avait beau remuer tout ça, il ne voyait pas.

Finalement, son corps se mit à bouger, il se releva et reprit sa route. Son corps bougeait sans qu'il le veuille. Il n'était plus très loin de l'auberge où Mogiana devait les attendre.

Ses pas se faisaient, il avançait, mais il s'éloignait surtout de son ami. De l'endroit où il était parti. Pourtant, il ne fit rien, il continua.

Le soleil avait disparu, il était parti en même temps qu'Alibaba. Il s'était caché derrière les gros nuages… Qui aurait pu le prédire, il avait fait si beau ces jours-ci…

-Alibaba…

Le regard vague, il sentit les gouttes d'eau couler le long de ses cheveux, de ses vêtements, de ses bras. Il sentait surtout l'eau qui se mêlait aux larmes qui avaient commencé à couler en même temps que son cœur s'était serré puis brisé.

-Alibaba…

Il arriva devant la porte de l'auberge et avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir celle-ci, elle vola et c'est une silhouette familière qui se dessina devant lui.

-Aladdin, … Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu es tout trempé…

Morgiana se dépêcha de tirer à elle Aladdin et fut surprise de voir à quel point Aladdin était mou et lorsqu'elle remarqua ses larmes, elle lui demanda des explications. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'installa à une table avec le Magi que celui-ci prononça qu'une seule phrase.

-Comme le soleil, … Il est parti !

…

A suivre


	9. Chapitre 8

Auteur ; Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Le roi que j'ai choisi

_Questions_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

S'interrogea Morgiana alors qu'elle fixait avec un brin d'inquiètude le jeune garçon. Celui-ci ne dit plus rien, gardant le regard fixe, perdu sur un point invisible ou imaginaire. Morgiana resta un moment là sans savoir quoi faire. Puis elle eut une idée, elle prit les mains d'Aladdin et lui affirma sur un ton qui présentait toute sa confiance en elle et ses propos…

-Je dois pouvoir le retrouver.

Aladdin releva les yeux vers elle, mais ne pipa mot malgré tout. La jeune femme s'en ficha et courut alors dans la rue où quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait retrouvé le garçon.

Elle sentit sur elle une pluie fine s'abattre sur elle. Mais elle s'en ficha complètement. Elle essaya alors de mettre en pratique son idée.

Morgiana ferma alors les yeux et essaya de humer l'air autour d'elle.

Ainsi, elle espérait retrouver la trace de son ami. Mais après quelques minutes ainsi, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. La pluie avait effacé toute trace de son parfum.

Elle regarda dans les alentours, espérant y trouver une trace de son ami. Mais elle eut beau regarder à gauche, à droite, rien ne lui sembla intéressant. Rien ne l'aiderait à retrouver Alibaba.

Morgiana décida alors de sauter sur les toits, espérant y trouver une chevelure blonde dans les environs. Alibaba ne pouvait pas être allé si loin.

Elle sauta de toit en toit. Elle le fit durant un certain temps, mais rien. Elle ne trouva pas la moindre trace d'Alibaba.

Après avoir fait encore un dernier tour dans le quartier, elle décida de retourner dans l'auberge où Aladdin devait l'attendre. Alors qu'elle atterrissait sur le sol, une boule se forma dans sa poitrine. L'idée de devoir annoncer qu'elle avait perdu la trace de leur ami lui fit étrange.

Elle baissa la tête et resta planté devant la porte sans plus avoir la force pour l'ouvrir.

Comment allait-elle le lui annoncer. Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir qu'Aladdin tenait beaucoup à Alibaba. C'était son premier ami… C'était son premier ami, mais pourquoi celui-ci s'était éloigné si brusquement.

Pourquoi Alibaba était-il parti ainsi, sans rien dire, dans un tel moment.

Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver après un an entier sans s'être vu. Ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver… et voilà que le blond les lâchait si soudainement.

L'incompréhension l'envahi et Morgiana ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, c'était de comprendre les agissements de son ami.

Elle voulait comprendre, et bien que l'idée de revoir Aladdin avec des larmes aux yeux, la mettait mal-à l'aise, elle trouva un peu de courage pour ouvrir la porte. Cette porte, lorsqu'elle l'aura franchie, l'amènera vers un début de réponse, vers Aladdin.

Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de l'entrée, une certitude lui vint alors, Aladdin avait besoin d'elle. Besoin d'une personne qui comprendrait sa peine et son incompréhension. Quelqu'un comme elle.

-Aladdin…

Appela Morgiana alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le garçon qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était alors sur le point de poser sa main sur son épaule, mais elle interrompu son geste.

Un bruit étrange venait de l'enfant et Morgiana remarqua alors des tremblements provenir du corps face à elle.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Aladdin pleurait et essayait de retenir ses larmes, mais cela eut pour effet de faire trembler tout son corps.

Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose, Cependant elle ne trouva rien à dire. Elle se sentait désarmé face à cette situation.

-Morgie… Dis-moi pourquoi…. Pourquoi il…il est…

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Aladdin daigna tourner la tête pour faire face à la jeune fille. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant ceux d'Aladdin, ils étaient baignés de larmes et durant une fraction de seconde la jeune femme se demanda comment faisait Aladdin pour distinguer quoique ce soit avec autant d'eau devant ses yeux larmoyants.

-… Pourquoi il est parti ?

Et voilà, … Que répondre, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé… Alors comment répondre.

Elle ne put rien dire, elle ne put que s'agenouiller face à son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle puis murmura…

-Je ne sais pas !

Aladdin ne dit plus rien durant plusieurs secondes, trop surpris pour réaliser ce moment. Après avoir compris ce qui se passait, Aladdin voulu esquisser un sourire, mais ce ne fut qu'une grimace qui apparut sur son visage. Il avait si mal au fond de lui, qu'il n'arrivait plus à sourire.

Son ami… son meilleur ami venait de partir, de disparaître loin de lui… Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui-même avait disparu avec lui.

-Moi aussi je me pose des questions…

Aladdin ne trouva rien à répondre. Car lui aussi, il se posait bien des questions sur le comportement si étrange de son protégé. Lui qu'il estimait tant. Lui qu'il voyait évoluer et faire changer les choses, il avait un don rare. Aladdin en était certain, Alibaba était fait pour être roi.

Mais il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi celui-ci se refusait-il à ce point de le réaliser.

-Il faut le retrouver !

Aladdin murmura ces mots pour lui-même, Morgiana le savait, mais elle acquiesça tout de même.

Ils ne devaient pas rester ainsi sans réponses, ils devaient retrouver Alibaba et ils devaient comprendre pourquoi celui-ci était parti.

…

A suivre


End file.
